


13. The First of Many Goodbyes

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	13. The First of Many Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none

"So you've got my number and my email and you can call my office if you need to," Antony tells Stephen as they stand in the Mansion's great front hall, really wishing - probably for the first time ever - that he wasn't going away on a job. "And I'll have Citadel courier your plane tickets and travel details sometime this week. Anything else?" He's not exactly flustered - he doesn't _do_ flustered - but he's oddly on edge in a way that's incredibly rare for him. Already missing Stephen even if he hasn't quite figured that out yet. The prospect of returning to his own place, alone, less than appealing.

"No, no it's fine, so long as I can get hold of you if I need to...it's fine," And oddly Stephen feels like he's trying to soothe Antony. It's been an intense few days to say the least - and this goodbye is feeling more of a wrench than he expected, but he figures that can only be a good thing, an indication of how much they've clicked already. "Antony...Sir...it's fine."

"I know." Antony blows out a breath. "I'll be used to it by next time," he assures Stephen, pulling him in close, their overnight bags beside them. "Right now it seems like when I leave I'm going to wake up and figure out this was all just a dream," he says. Mostly kidding.

"Maybe we should have bought you something to wear too huh? A reminder that you're an owner now?" Stephen wraps his arms around Antony's waist and hugs him. "Something to remind you that I'm very real, and very yours." 

"I have a couple of pictures," Antony says with a smile, kissing Stephen softly. "You with my collar on. I'll be looking at those a lot."

"Not tangible though hmm?" Stephen presses a kiss of his own to Antony's mouth. "Next time I see you, we'll be spending the best part of a week stark naked - can't think of anything I'd rather look forward to," he reminds his new Sir. 

"Me too, and you can always give me something tangible," Antony says, hands sliding down Stephen's back, cupping his ass through his jeans. "We'll trade gifts when we meet up."

"Already plotting," Stephen murmurs, sliding his mouth along Antony's jaw to his ear. "Be safe, think of me often and I'll email you something every day - deal?"

"Deal," Antony murmurs back, giving Stephen's ass one more squeeze. "You sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Eyeing the concierge who's obviously come to tell them Stephen's car is ready.

"I'm sure, and you have things to do," Stephen pulls back from where he's got his face tucked in Antony's neck and kisses Antony firmly on the mouth, this time he leads the kiss. Letting his new Sir, his new _lover_ feel their new and wonderful connection once more. 

The kiss is perfect and Antony reluctantly draws back to nod at the man waiting for Stephen. "Okay. You take care of yourself and don't work too hard. No more injuries," Antony tells his boy with a smile.

"Yes Sir," Stephen grins and inclines his head. He's still wearing his collar, and he'll only be taking it off when he's in the car and on the way home. "I'm going to miss you," he offers stepping back to pick up his bag. "And don't forget, something cheesy, tacky..." he teases to remind Antony of their silly gift clause. 

"I won't, I promise," Antony says, smiling, watching as Stephen disappears out the door before he picks up his bag and heads for the back where his own car is parked.

Stephen's journey home is one spent in quiet reflection. Indeed when he gets home he runs himself a bath, and then sinks into it, eyes closed to play over in his mind the high lights of his time with Antony. His body is sore in places, he has teeth marks, bruises scattered over his body all given to him as gifts by his Dominant. 

Stephen is an extremely contented man.


End file.
